


Not So Much A Ghost Story

by chanxoxohun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of comedy?, Action, Angst, ChanHun, Death, Horror, M/M, Romance, chanse, sechan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Chanyeol needed Sehun's help because he has a stalker, a dead one.





	Not So Much A Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

> ME TRYING ANOTHER GENRE SHOULD STOP LMAO;;  
Im not sure if this scary but im sure its a love story lololol

“You can now talk,” Sehun instructed to his current client, Kang Seulgi to speak. She was sitting in front of him across the wooden table in her villa.

Seulgi wanted to talk to her father who died a month ago in a car accident. Before the accident, she and her father had a huge argument that never got to reconcile. It has been five months since she last talked to her father. And when her father got into that road accident, it was then too late.

The woman suddenly started crying, so loud that Sehun almost moved back in shock. “Dad…”

Sehun looked at the ghost of Kang Siwon who was standing beside him, and was also looking at his daughter. His whole body was still covered with dried blood and there was even a large wood struck in his head. But even with that, Sehun could still sense the pain and regret in the father’s eyes too.

“Dad… I’m so sorry. Forgive me. Forgive me…from all the things I had done to you…” Seulgi sobbed brokenly. It seemed that she was having a hard time talking because of too much emotion.

The scene in front of him moved Sehun’s heart. He felt a touch sympathy towards the father and the daughter. He just waited patiently and silently for Seulgi to talk. Even before he was hired by her, he was already curious of her case. She was almost begging him when she came to his house. He wondered what was the bad thing she did to her dad.

“I was the one who stole the fifty million dollars six months ago,” Seulgi continued.

Sehun’s eyes widened and almost choked at his own saliva. She stole a what? Fifty million dollars! This woman stole from her very own father! His eyebrow palpitated as he stared at the crying woman.

“I copied your signature when I used your check. I was also the one who stole Grandma’s twenty million dollar jewelries,” Seulgi covered her red face with her hands and continued crying.

Sehun took a deep breath and ran his hand on his black hair then down to the table. So all in all, this woman stole seventy million dollars!

“And also about the gang of thieves that went to our villa two months ago, I also knew them.”

Sehun’s hand went to his chest. The more this woman talk, the more he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Kang Siwon did the same. If it was possible for a ghost to have a heart attack, he would’ve fallen down right there on the floor already.

Seulgi sniffed, as if she was having a hard time breathing. “One of them was my boyfriend. He was a member of a syndicate. But Dad, I didn’t actually want to do those things. But Yongho… Yongho insisted. He forced me. He said he will break up with me if I don’t do it. I love him so much so… I did.”

The urge to take his phone from his pocket and call the police was so strong. He couldn’t believe it! He couldn’t believe that this woman could actually do that to her own father. This woman was probably the most evil person he had ever met.

He wanted to shout at the woman for how stupid she was. If only he could.

“I’m so stupid, Dad! I’m so so stupid! Please forgive me.” Seulgi cried as she pounded the wooden table in front of her. “I’m such a bad daughter to you. I’ve done a lot more stupid things. I’m sorry, Dad…”

If he was the father of this woman, he would probably dump her in the mud. Or maybe throw her into the burning furnace. Such a thick-faced of her to ask for forgiveness!

Then he turned to the ghost of Kang Siwon, he was expecting him to look angry or irritated but he was wrong. There was no hint of anger in his face that could be seen. Instead, it was filled with tenderness and understanding. He even walked to his daughter and caressed her hair. “I understand you, my daughter.”

Sehun’s jaw dropped at what he just heard. He couldn’t believe that this man just easily forgave his daughter for all the bad things she did to him and to their family. Sehun wanted to object Kang Siwon’s decision but he stopped himself. He was not there for that.

“I understand you. You only did those things for love,” The ghost let out a sigh as if it was even possible. “I was just like you. Back then, I also used my money to get your mother to marry me. Her family was up to it, even more interested to arrange us. But when she refused and told me that she was in a relationship, I was so angry. I couldn’t accept it because I love your mother so much. So I paid men just to torture her boyfriend and kill him.”

_What the fuck! You really are your daughter’s father! _Sehun internally screamed. His hands turned into fists as he tried to control himself, not wanting to slap the two despicable creatures in front of him. He wanted to yell at the two that what they both did was unforgivable but he once again, stopped himself.

“That’s why I understand you, my daughter. And I also forgive you,” Kang Siwon continued and looked at Sehun. And even if it was against his will, he still did his job. He passed the words that Seulgi’s father told. Seulgi cried harder when he said that her father forgave her.

Sehun wasn’t really that close to his own father but the scene still reminded him of bad memories. He was young when his father left him with his mom. The reason? It was because his father thought they were nuts. Not the food kind, but the crazy-type kind. Sehun got his ability from his mother. The both of them were clairvoyant- people who can see ghosts, clairaudient- people who can hear ghosts and clairsentient- people who can sense ghosts.

When Sehun first found out about these abilities, he got so scared. Of course, imagine seeing a human figure standing in front of you, full of blood and scars. Then sad or most of the times, angry eyes would look at him, begging for attention especially when the ghosts would find out that he could see them. He freaked out most of the time but his mother was ever patient with him. She taught him how to interact with them. If he should be friendly to a ghost or not.

His father never understood it. He thought it was all just a sham. It was an everyday argument between his parents regarding about his ability. Until one day, his father couldn’t take it anymore and left.

Sehun was never proud of his ability. It made him an outcast in some places, especially when he was studying. Almost everyone thought he was crazy and they would go as far away from him as possible. He didn’t mind though, he hated people who would act fake in front of him then back stab him when he’s not looking.

That also meant that his love life was also not blossoming. His mother would usually tell him that he’s good-looking, with a sharp jaw, deep eyes and milky skin. He was tall too and with a broad shoulders, he could easily pass for a model but that wasn’t enough for love to stay.

He only had two boyfriends in his life but only one was serious enough. His first boyfriend was back in high school. His name was Kim Junmyeon. They started off as friends then became together when Junmyeon asked him out. It started as a nice relationship but when Junmyeon found out about his ability, he became cold.

He later on found out that Junmyeon was scared of ghosts, so Sehun didn’t fight for it.

The next one was Huang Zitao, a Chinese exchange student. Sehun met him back in college. Zitao wasn’t scared of his abilities, he was even interested with it. They were together for two years but broken up when Zitao went back to China and was arranged to be married with a Chinese woman.

It was his deepest heartbreak. Sehun have always thought that Zitao would fight for their relationship even though it was going to be hard- with them being a gay couple. He thought that Zitao would do anything for him. He thought that Zitao loved him. But he was wrong. The worst part was, the jerk only broke up with him in a phone call.

After that, Sehun realized that love wasn’t for him. It wasn’t his genre. So he stopped believing in them. He stopped believing that he could have that prince charming that would save him from his misery. He realized that in this story, he was the witch that everyone despises, that everyone leaves in the end.

Sehun accepted that his life was a just ghost story.

He started using his abilities as a business when one of his workmates told him that he wished he could talk to a dead relative. Sehun easily helped him and his workmate told him that it’ll be a great idea for business.

Sehun didn’t like it at first, but when people started to know the accuracy of his work, he got more and more customers. Almost every week, he got more and more client that needed his help. It made him so busy that he had to quit his work and focus on his clients.

He took the envelope from Kang Seulgi and checked the amount of money. It was thrice than what he offered. He told her that it was too much, but Seulgi insisted that it was okay because he helped her a lot.

He wondered suspiciously where she got that money.

On the way to his car, Sehun’s phone vibrated. “Hello?”

“Sehun,” It was his assistant, Momo, who he hired years ago after his mother died. “You have a new client here that’s waiting for you.”

Sehun took a deep breath and opened his car door. It was already two in the afternoon. Maybe he could still accept another client. “Okay, I’ll be there.”

The ride back to his home would only take minutes especially if it wasn’t rush hour. He didn’t live in a big fancy villa like the Kangs but his house was just enough for him and his office. He parked his car just on the front yard and saw that Momo was already approaching him.

“Sehun, Mr. Park is in your office waiting,” his assistant immediately said then smiled slyly, eyes twinkling with fascination. “He’s so handsome!” Then squealed like a fan girl.

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows at Momo’s reaction. His assistant doesn’t usually react that way, but seeing her like that only meant that this Mr. Park must be really a head-turner. “Full name?”

“Park Chanyeol.”

Park Chanyeol. The name sounded Korean. When he entered his office, he immediately understood why Momo acted that way. In front of him was like a sculpture of a god, in a human form.

Inches taller than Sehun, built looked buffer and stronger with wide shoulders. Chanyeol’s face ruined the strong facade. A bit roundish face, perfect-shaped nose, large black beautiful eyes and black shiny hair. His face screamed softness.

Park Chanyeol was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants that made him look professional. Sehun tried his best not to drool at the perfection in front of him. He was indeed a beautiful man.

Sehun saw how Park Chanyeol also regarded him, from head to foot, that he had to freeze from his spot. He was suddenly nervous. The way Chanyeol’s deep eyes studied him and glinted made Sehun melt. There was nothing wrong with his clothes, just the usual black shirt and blue jeans that he always wore. But for some reason, he saw how the soft face of Chanyeol turned into a disappointed frown, dimples showing as he asked. “You’re Oh Sehun?”

Momo was the one who answered because Sehun was still busy staring. “Yes, Mr. Park, this is Oh Sehun. He will be the one-”

Chanyeol frowned deeper that made Sehun confused. “No, this can’t be. This is wrong.”

Something inside Sehun felt like he was being punched in the gut. He crossed his arms on his chest. “Excuse me? What’s wrong with me being Oh Sehun?”

A surprised look was suddenly in Chanyeol’s face and reddened a bit. Then he started to shake his head while taking a few steps back. “No, no, no, this is really wrong. My friend said that this is the right address… You can’t be Oh Sehun! The Oh Sehun! You’re too… too young be him. You look so normal… and…this...this must be a scam!”

Sehun scowled, never had he been so frustrated with an unbeliever. But this? This beautiful man wouldn’t believe him because he looked normal? He didn’t know whether he should feel insulted or complimented. He pursed his lips before he spoke, “You know what? If you don’t believe me or something, you can just go and-”

Momo stopped him by nudging him on his shoulder. “Mr. Park, why don’t you tell us your case first before we make a decision whether we do it or not?”

Sehun glared at his assistant but Momo acted oblivious and told Chanyeol to sit back down sweetly. He rolled his eyes because he had no choice but to do his job. He went to his seat in his study table, Momo standing beside him and Chanyeol sitting in front of him.

“I have a stalker,” Chanyeol started lowly. “A dead one.”

An eyebrow was raised as Sehun glared at Chanyeol. “Oh? So you believe in ghosts?”

“Of course,” Chanyeol replied defensively. “But I don’t believe in __you__.”

Sehun gave the beautiful man in front of him the most dangerous dagger eyes he had.

Momo cleared her throat and smiled sweetly, that it made Sehun fishy. “Continue, Mr. Park.”

“This stalker has been making my life difficult. I’m a photographer of a famous advertising company and this stalker has been ruining my work for almost a month.” Chanyeol brought out a photo from an envelope that was in the table.

The photo looked beautiful and professional. The model’s pose was sexy but there was something standing behind her: a blurry grayish ghost. The face was so blurry that Sehun couldn’t figure out whether it was a woman or a man.

Chanyeol pulled out another photo with the same ghost showing. “I tried to edit it out but whenever I save it and open the file the next time, it would show again. I don’t know why. I tried to ask my workmates if they did this as a prank but they told me that they didn’t. I even checked the CCTV camera in my office but nothing showed. The other photographers don’t even have this kind of problem. So I know it must be something with me. I’m getting frustrated and desperate so I asked help from my friend and he recommended Oh Sehun.”

Sehun stared at the photos. He was already certain that the ghost was indeed Chanyeol’s stalker. “Do you know someone who just died?”

“Yeah but…” Chanyeol paused. “I know someone but it seemed impossible.”

“Who was it?”

“His name was Kim Minseok. He was my… my boyfriend’s best friend.” Chanyeol looked away for some reason.

Something inside Sehun’s heart skipped happily. Boyfriend… _Oh my gosh, this beautiful man is gay!_ Then frowned because it also meant that this beautiful man was taken.

“How come it’s impossible?” He tried to focus on his work.

Chanyeol looked at him again then pouted. “I wasn’t really close with Minseok. The last time I talked to him was months ago, when Baekhyun and I announced our… engagement.”

Baekhyun. Engagement. Sehun couldn’t seem to miss out those details. So this beautiful man was getting married. He seemed to be more disappointed with that news.

Sehun shook his head slightly and cleared his throat. “How did he die?”

“He and Baekhyun met a road accident last month. The car crashed and exploded, only Baekhyun was the one who survived.” Chanyeol pulled out a portrait of a handsome man with black hair, milky skin and a pair of chinky black eyes with no eyelids. “This is Minseok. He was in the passenger seat of Baekhyun’s car that night. His body was burned and he immediately died when he was sent to the hospital.”

“Any other description of him? Aside from this photo?”

The beautiful man cleared his throat and closed his eyes a bit, as if trying to remember the dead man. “He’s not tall, as far as I remember. He has the same height as Baekhyun, around five-eight. He’s very strong because he went to the same MMA school with Baekhyun. He has a soft voice and he was very kind to almost everyone. He wasn’t born rich but his family worked for Baekhyun’s family. He was nice. Well, when I last met him, he hugged me because he was happy for us. But that’s it.”

Sehun bit his lip while thinking. So this Minseok literally was with Baekhyun almost all the time. “Do you know the previous activities that Minseok did before he died? And to why he was was bothering you?”

Chanyeol sighed, obviously stressed. “As I said I don’t know why. If he was the ghost bothering me now, I don’t know. But what I know was that Minseok was helping Baekhyun arrange our wedding.”

“So maybe if we follow the places Baekhyun and Minseok went to, we can find out some clues, right?” Momo asked and looked at Sehun.

“But I didn’t say that I ac-”

“Do you know those places, Mr. Park?” Momo ignored her boss and turned to Chanyeol. “Maybe you and Sehun could visit those places. The ghost might show up to Sehun and he could ask the ghost what it needed from you.”

“Yes! Right!” Chanyeol exclaimed. “Maybe he could also tell the ghost to leave me alone too.” Then he tapped his forehead. “Oh gosh, that sounds so desperate.”

Sehun frowned at his assistant then turned to Chanyeol who was now looking at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow. “I thought you don’t believe me.”

Chanyeol pouted that it looked cute for Sehun. “I guess it’s not wrong to try.”

~~

“So this is where they went first?” Sehun asked Chanyeol. He looked at the tailoring shop from the passenger seat of Chanyeol’s car. The shop appeared expensive and glamorous from the outside, like a mini-castle. It was like a place where wealthy people would go to get their gowns customized.

How rich was his client again?

Chanyeol easily parked the car in the shop’s designated parking lot. He checked and tapped the GPS from the dashboard. “I don’t know but this is the address of the shop that Baekhyun gave me two months ago.”

Sehun’s eyebrows knitted together, as he glanced at Chanyeol at the driver’s seat. “What do you mean? Isn’t this your wedding? Shouldn’t you know about this?”

The beautiful man turned to him and grimaced. “I’m not really hands-on with our wedding. I’m busy with work.”

Somehow that didn’t feel right for Sehun. If he was getting married, he wanted both him and his partner to work for the arrangements. He wanted that both of them to agree on everything. On every detail. On every decision. But then again, to each his own.

“Look,” Chanyeol probably saw his disappointed face, because the tone of his voice sounded defensive. “If you’re thinking that I’m not a loving boyfriend, you’re wrong. I trust Baekhyun’s choice in everything and he understands that I’m always busy. I don’t mind working with you for this case but I don’t like it when people are judging me.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “I’m not judging you, okay? It’s just that, it’s supposed to be your wedding. Not just Baekhyun’s. Shouldn’t you…” He shook his head. “You know what? You’re right. I’m not gonna say anything to you because it seems to be like your mind is already closed about this. So let’s just go and get this over with.”

He went out of the car and proceeded to enter the shop, Chanyeol followed him from behind silently. When the glass door was opened, a young woman wearing a pink dress welcomed them brightly. “Hello! Welcome to Magic Fantasia Shop, my name is Irene. You guys are such a cute couple! Are you here for wedding suits or…?”

Both Sehun and Chanyeol froze in front of the woman. The woman actually thought… they were a couple?

Before Chanyeol could say anything, Sehun immediately clutched Chanyeol’s arm tightly and forced a fake smile. “Ah yes! Were here to check out suits for our wedding. Do you have any designs that we could look at?”

Irene smiled widely at him. “Of course! We have different kinds of designs and colors! Uhm, may I know your names first?”

“My name is Oh Senshin and this is my babe slash fiance, Park Chungkang. He’s mute so he cannot speak. We’ve been engaged just yesterday and it was the sweetest engagement. I can’t wait for our wedding, I love him so much.” Sehun tightened his hold more on Chanyeol as he speak. After that, he looked at him with discreet warning eyes as Chanyeol did the same. Then at the same time, they looked at Irene and faked a small laugh, of course Chanyeol with no sound.

The woman looked at them lovingly, as if they were the cutest couple she have seen. “Aww! You guys look perfect together! That’s so sweet! Okay I can’t wait to show you to Ma’am Yerim, she will love you guys. Come, right this way.”

When Irene started walking, Chanyeol finally had a chance to talk. “__Park Chungkang__? That’s the ugliest name I have ever heard!”

Sehun had to bite his lower lip inwardly to stop his upcoming laugh. “We can’t use our real names! What if they have a record of Park Chanyeol here? We can’t easily investigate! And we’ll get more in trouble.”

“And I’m mute?”

“I just don’t want you to get us in trouble. You seemed like a person who couldn’t control his mouth.”

If looks could kill, Sehun would be in his funeral now with the way Chanyeol looked at him. “I swear if you’re doing this on purpose, I’m going to do something you won’t like.”

He rolled his eyes at him. “I don’t even like working with you, so there’s nothing to lose.” Then he followed Irene.

The inside of the shop looked glorious. The walls painted with white and gold, the floor was tiled and shiny, a huge chandelier hanging above and a lot of row of different beautiful dresses surrounding them. There were some customers inside checking the dresses and talking to someone who wore the same dress as Irene.

They continued walking, following Irene to the other side of the shop. In there, Sehun saw another young woman sitting in a swivel chair in front of a office table.

Ma’am Yerim was a small woman with a big energy. She had a heart-shaped face with fair skin and brown sparkling eyes. She looked younger than Sehun. She had the biggest smile in her face and arms wide open when they approached her. “Welcome! Oh my! Irene was indeed right! You guys do look perfect together! Please sit!”

Sehun wondered if this woman was really telling the truth or she was just playing with them. He forced a smile at her as they sat in the chairs in front of her table. “Thank you Ma’am Yerim. Were here to check your designs…”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Ma’am Yerim waved her hand graciously and pulled out a golden clear book on the drawers of her table. “Here! We have dozens of new designs for suits and we also customize! Depending on the concept of your wedding. Anyway, I heard you just got engaged. Do you have a wedding coordinator already? We can also coordinate your whole wedding! A total package! What kind of wedding concept do you like?”

Sehun saw Chanyeol looking at the designs in the clear book. A wedding concept? A guileful smile came out of him when he thought of a weird idea. “Hmm, Ma’am, I want a lake wedding.”

Ma’am Yerim, Irene and Chanyeol turned to him incredulously at the same time.

“A lake wedding?” Irene asked with confusion written all over her face.

But Sehun already expected that reaction. He smiled widely as he pictured them the scene. “Yes, I want the officiant to be in a huge raft in a middle of the lake. The whole audience would surround it. Then instead of walking down the aisle, me and my babe would ride a small boat to the raft as the music plays. At the end of the ceremony, after the kiss, both me and my babe would jump into the lake. What do you guys think?”

He saw the astonished expression from Irene and Ma’am Yerim’s faces. When he turned to Chanyeol, he was expecting an angry face but he was wrong. Chanyeol was looking at him the same way like the two women, with a little smile on his face. His eyes twinkling with an impressed look. But the difference was, it made Sehun’s heart pulsed all of a sudden that he had to look away fast.

“That is so romantic!” Irene expressed, with eyes sparkling and hands covering her mouth.

Ma’am Yerim nodded with a grin, “Yes, yes, yes. Unique but truly memorable.”

“Yes, well that’s just an idea,” Sehun forced out a gag and immediately stopped when he felt a chill on his skin. He turned to his side and saw a shadow near the the entrance of a hallway. His heart was beating loudly, something was in there. He was so sure.

He faced the two women and pointed to his side. “Can you excuse me? I need to pee all of a sudden.”

“Oh sure! The comfort room is at the end of hallway next to the changing rooms.”

Sehun nodded and stood up. “Thank you.”

He was about to leave but he was pulled back by Chanyeol who was giving him a questioning look. Panic was written on his face, frustrated that he couldn’t talk and ask. Sehun gave him a sweet smile and held Chanyeol’s hand on his wrist. He leaned in closer to his face and almost whispered, “I’ll be back babe, okay? I just need to…check something.”

Chanyeol blinked then his face was slowly blushing. He nodded slightly then let go of his hand.

Sehun took his time as he walked down the narrow hallway, the walls painted white. He checked the first changing room, nothing was in there. He was even impressed with how large the room was. Painted all white, with a huge mirror on the front, a closet rod hanging on the walls and a dresser on the side. It was almost like a hotel room, without a bed.

The next room was already opened and Sehun peeped a woman holding a white wedding gown to her chest, admiring herself in front of the mirror. As the woman turned slightly, he saw a large ax was stabbed in her back with dried blood in her clothes. The woman smiled at Sehun, blood was evident on her teeth. Sehun just nodded and moved to the next room.

The room was empty but as Sehun closed the door, the light on the hallway flickered on and off. His heart pounded nervously. The hallway was a bit narrow and there was no other people in there but him. Then all of a sudden, he heard a crash from the next room to where he was standing. He was about to check it when someone quickly went out passing through that door.

Sehun gasped shortly when he saw the ghost who was running towards the end of the hallway, as if in a hurry. His skin shivered as he observed the ghost’s full appearance. It was a man shorter than him, wearing white shirt and blue dirty ripped jeans that were both tattered and burned on the sides. Though he couldn’t see the face, almost half of his body was burned and clothes were shattered. _Burned… _

His eyes widened when an intuition came into his mind, so he rapidly followed the ghost. “Minseok?” he called loudly. “Minseok, is that you?”

A few meters away from him, the ghost unexpectedly stopped that made him halt too. And then he turned to Sehun as if time went to slow motion. Sehun gulped and his heart throbbed anxiously as he saw the face. It has been a long time since a ghost scared him this much.

The charred, scorched and blackened burn on his face formed a big S, from his hair to his jaw covering both his eyes, his nose and a half of his lips. His whole neck was burned too. But that wasn’t what scared Sehun, it was his dark eyes. It looked so furious and so vengeful.

“M-Minseok?” Sehun tried to calm his feelings. He needed to do his job. “W-we need to talk, Minseok.”

Minseok’s angry eyes sharpened even more that made Sehun flinch. Then he raised his thin burned hand into fist making crisp sounds and opened his mouth, yelling as he attacked Sehun.

Sehun’s breathing hitched as he scrammed, his heart shit-out scared. It was so hard to concentrate in backing away when you’re panicking and the light kept turning on and off. He also seemed to lost his voice because he couldn’t let out a scream for help. It was like an endless run, the hallway seemed longer than usual and he couldn’t see the entrance. He panted quickly, trying to catch his breath. But he kept running because whenever he looked back, an angry Minseok was almost near.

A door suddenly opened and he stumbled to it, so hard it made a sound. He groaned on the floor when he felt the pain on his head and his left arm. His vision became dizzy for a moment. Then deliberately the flickering light went off.

After the next second, everything went back to normal. The light came back and Minseok was gone. The hallway became normal again too. Sehun immediately stood up and looked to where he ran from, still catching his breath. No Minseok was on sight. He rubbed his weakened arm as he walked back to the front of the door where Minseok came out from.

A sound made him look to his right. The woman ghost from the previous room was in the hallway, still holding her wedding gown. She looked at Sehun curiously, head somewhat bent to the side.

“I’m okay,” Sehun told her reassuringly then smiled. “You look beautiful with that gown.”

She smiled so brightly and nodded, then walked back to the changing room. Sehun’s smile lessened when he saw the ax on her back once again. He sighed deeply. There was no need for other distraction, he should continue his job. With that, he immediately turned to the door and opened it.

Minseok wasn’t also there anymore but Sehun saw a headless male mannequin wearing a newly made black suit with a black buttoned vest, a grey bow tie and a white shirt underneath. The suit was covered with plastic, so Sehun walked towards it and uncovered it to check it clearly.

The suit was obviously customized. The cloth of the suit was velvet but the vest was satin, embroidered with different flower designs. White diamond sequins were sewed in the center of the grey bow tie in an elegant design. It was a wedding suit. It was simple yet beautiful.

“Mr. Oh?”

Sehun looked back to the door and he saw Irene, Chanyeol and Ma’am Yerim standing there. They were looking at him worriedly and were also catching small breaths, as if they ran to this room. His eyebrows furrowed together. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol opened his mouth but quickly closed it, as if he just remembered that he shouldn’t talk. It almost made Sehun smile.

“We heard you scream,” it was Irene who answered. “It was so loud we heard it from Ma’am Yerim’s table.”

“What? I didn’t scream, though. I was just here.” Sehun pouted, though there was someone else he remembered who screamed earlier but he couldn’t tell them. His eyes went to Chanyeol who seemed curious at what was happening.

Ma’am Yerim glanced something behind him, then raised both of her eyebrows. Then she walked towards the headless mannequin. “Oh you saw this, huh.”

Sehun gulped uneasily then diverted his gaze at the suit. “I was just looking around and my eyes caught this beautiful suit. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...”

“No, no, no, it’s okay,” Ma’am Yerim shook her head with a smile on her face. “I couldn’t blame you though, the design is great. Took me a month to perfect it. But sadly, the owner of this suit wasn’t able to use it.”

“Really? Why?”

“The owner of this suit died in an accident,” Irene shared with a sad face. “A month ago, I think. And the partner who came with him said that he didn’t want it anymore.”

“Partner?” A chill crept into Sehun’s skin once again, his heart skipped a beat. “What’s the name of the owner?”

Irene took the plastic cover on the floor and covered the suit so it was Ma’am Yerim who answered him with a sad smile, “His name was Kim Minseok.”

~~

“Why would Minseok have a wedding suit?” Chanyeol asked him when they were back in the car. He made a turn out of the shop’s parking lot. “What for?”

They told Ma’am Yerim and Irene that they will come back next time with a pretense that Sehun suddenly got sick. But the truth was, Sehun just needed to tell Chanyeol everything that happened. As they drove back to Sehun’s house, he relayed to him what happened in the shop.

Sehun pursed his lips before answering. “Maybe it was for Baekhyun? Ma’am Yerim said that Minseok came with a partner? Maybe that’s Baekhyun. And you said that Minseok was helping Baekhyun, right?”

“Maybe,” Chanyeol mumbled. “But why just his suit? Where’s mine?”

Sehun gazed at the beautiful man in the driver’s seat. Yeah, that was also bothering him. Why was there only one suit? Where was Chanyeol’s suit?

He took a deep breath, he needed to investigate more. “Do you have any free time tomorrow? We need to check that reception venue that they went to. It’s in a resort right? Or if you want, just send the address to me and…”

Chanyeol pouted a bit while looking at the road. “I’m free the whole week. I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning.”

Sehun looked out the window and watch as the dark night conquered the twilight. Another day with Park Chanyeol. Sehun had to always remind himself that this beautiful man was already taken, so he wouldn’t make any hopes for it. Chanyeol already has Baekhyun.

“How is Baekhyun taking this?” He broke the silence. “It has only been a month, right?”

Chanyeol let out a sigh. “Still in trauma. He was already out of the hospital yesterday but still needed to come back because some of his scars in his body haven’t healed yet. Almost his whole face was burned, you know, so we had to put him through plastic surgery. His face was still covered in bandage and he couldn’t talk much because his neck was almost damaged too.”

“How is he to you? Are there any changes?”

Chanyeol glanced at him with eyebrows knitted together, then back to the road. “Well, there are some. He got clingier when I’m with him, especially when he was still at the hospital. Whenever I mention about Minseok’s death, he would go wild and cry. It’s heartbreaking. I wish could do something more for him but I have work and now this.”

Sehun frowned. “Does he know what you’re doing right now?”

“No,” Chanyeol shifted in his seat. “It’s just that, I don’t want him to stress about this. I know he’s gonna go delirious again if I mention about this problem with Minseok. I just want him to focus on his recovery.”

“So you’ll keep all this a secret? What if he finds out?”

Chanyeol shrugged, “I guess I’ll tell him the truth? But for now, I won’t say anything. I want to fix this before we continue our plans.”

Plans. Their plans. Of course, they should continue their plans. Something inside Sehun throbbed painfully but it almost made him laugh. Why would it hurt? He just met this guy. Sure, Chanyeol looked beautiful, sweet and sometimes annoying but that’s just it. He should stop over-thinking about it..

Maybe it was just a crush. An attraction.

Sehun looked to the road in front of him and his eyes spotted a young girl wearing a white tattered dress who crossed in the middle of the street a few feet away. The girl picked up a damaged rugged doll on the road, oblivious to the cars approaching.

“How long do you think were going to stay in the resort? Maybe I should make reservations,” Chanyeol suddenly changed the topic.

The girl spotted their car and Sehun sighed. “You bumped into someone.”

Chanyeol appeared alarmed for a second. “W-What? Who? W-where?”

“A young girl,” Sehun gave Chanyeol a quizzical smile, with an eyebrow elevated. “Don’t worry, she passed through the car.”

Sehun saw how Chanyeol’s eyes dilate when he glimpsed at him as he said that. He caught him gulping and shifting uncomfortably in his seat, then he looked at the road once again.

A conclusion went to Sehun’s mind. He stared at Chanyeol with narrow eyes and a smile forming on his lips. “You’re scared of ghosts.”

“No!” Chanyeol with widened eyes, leered and exclaimed all of a sudden. And even without too much light, Sehun could see his face reddening. “I’m not scared! What are you talking about? Don’t be ridiculous!”

Sehun was speechless for a moment, watching as Chanyeol talked. “You do know with that reaction, it’s confirming that you are,” he gave him a side-way smile. “You’re scared.”

Chanyeol didn’t answer and just scowled. He looked so pissed off that it made Sehun laugh. “It’s okay to be scared, though. It’s normal,” he said languidly.

“I’m not scared,” Chanyeol uttered with gritted teeth.

He shook his head at Chanyeol’s obvious denial but he didn’t push it. He had a lot of experiences with people like him. He knew when someone’s just pretending or not. He pouted inwardly.

Here it was again, another reason why he shouldn’t like this beautiful man. It was like fate was giving him a list of things that he should remember and to why he should not expect much. That he should stop all these kinds of deliberation already and do his best to behave. Chanyeol being scared of ghosts was another sign. Sehun would never be in a relationship with someone who would be scared of his work. Not again.

~~

“I’m sorry sir, there’s only one room left.”

Sehun took a deep breath as he raised an eyebrow at Chanyeol, a bit annoyed in the current situation. “I thought you made reservations?”

Chanyeol beside him would not look at him in the eyes and just cleared his throat. “I got… busy all of a sudden.” He turned to the receptionist. “We’ll take it.”

He wondered what got Chanyeol so busy. Maybe Baekhyun was already back in his house but do they even live together? Chanyeol never mentioned that. Maybe it was just work. From the looks of Chanyeol, he was obviously a workaholic person.

Sehun checked Chanyeol’s outfit for today. Wearing a black shirt with khaki shorts and sandals. He looked like a guy who was going for a vacation. Well, it wasn’t like Sehun’s outfit was too different. Though, he was a white shirt and blue jeans with shoes.

The receptionist asked for their information. They had no choice but to use their real names because they needed to show some valid identification cards. Sehun was quite surprised when Chanyeol shouldered it all. He wondered how wealthy this beautiful man beside him was.

He also started to wonder if Chanyeol was just a photographer. He didn’t look like a man who only had one job.

When the receptionist gave them their room key, one bellboy attended them and took their bags. It was even unnecessary because Sehun only brought one duffel bag, unlike Chanyeol who brought a duffel bag and a backpack. Sehun pouted because was so sure they weren’t going to stay for long there.

When they started walking, Sehun looked around and felt overwhelmed with how extravagant the hotel was. Definitely a five-star hotel and resort. The lobby was three times bigger than his house with a huge diamond chandelier. The furniture looked very expensive from the couches to the tables. There were even large abstract paintings posted in the walls.

As they entered the elevator, a staff inside asked them which floor and the bellboy was the one who answered. Sehun caught the bellboy glancing at him so he asked, “Yes?”

The bellboy blushed suddenly. “You’re Oh Sehun, right?”

Sehun blinked. “Yeah, why?”

“I was right!” the bellboy exclaimed excitedly, as he looked at him. “I met you last year when one of my friends was your client. You are so famous in the city! I can’t believe I get to see you again, I’m a huge fan.”

He couldn’t help but smile back, as the bellboy’s face became familiar. He looked at the name tag on his uniform. “Johnny…Johnny, right? Thank you. I didn’t know about having fans or what. I’m just doing my work and it isn’t something worth praising about.”

Johnny chuckled. “Well, me and my friend thought that you’re awesome…and handsome.” He looked down after that statement.

Chanyeol cleared his throat loudly who was just standing behind them. Sehun ignored him.

“Thank you,” Sehun told Johnny and gave him his sweetest smile. “Do you work here everyday?”

“Just part-time. Are you here for work or…”

“Just vacation,” Sehun lied, no one needed to know their real intention of going there. “I do it once in a while.”

The elevator opened to their floor and Chanyeol immediately went out first, that seemed to shock everyone inside because he had bumped them to get out. They followed the grumpy but beautiful man to their hotel room. Johnny placed their bags just beside the door.

Sehun’s eyes scanned the whole room. No, it wasn’t a room. It was a suite, with a living room and a small kitchen. He spotted another door just next to living room, he figured that’s where the bedroom was. He turned to Johnny and gave him a tip. “Thank you, Johnny.”

The bellboy’s face was now fully red as he received it. “You’re welcome. Can I-”

“Babe, where do you want to go for lunch?” Chanyeol suddenly interrupted, while taking his bags. His face unreadable as he looked at him. “I heard the restaurant of this hotel has great lobster.”

Sehun gave Chanyeol a surprised questioning look, with an eyebrow raised but he easily played along. “Oh…sure. We could go there later then.”

Chanyeol diverted his unreadable face to Johnny and handed another tip. “Thank you for bringing our bags. You can go.”

Sehun almost gasped at Chanyeol’s aggressiveness but Johnny just shyly bowed at them and went out of the room, as if in a hurry. He almost felt bad for the bellboy but Chanyeol just shrugged it off.

“_Babe?_” Sehun asked Chanyeol with arms crossed. “What was that about?”

Chanyeol went to the living room and placed his bags just beside the couch. “It was nothing. I just don’t want you distracted while you’re doing your work.”

Of course. What else did he expect? Sehun rolled his eyes and took his bag. He placed it on the coffee table and he peeped Chanyeol taking out something in his bag: his camera.

“What’s that for?”

Chanyeol hang his camera bag on his neck. “As you said, this is a vacation. Might as well do it.”

“You can bring your camera but I can’t hangout with the bellboy,” Sehun grimaced, as he staggered to the door.

“You want to flirt with the bellboy? Is that what you’re saying?”

He looked back to Chanyeol who was still in the living room. “I never said anything about flirting.”

Chanyeol glared at him, his face going red. “You know what? Go ahead and flirt! I don’t care!”

“I said I wasn’t flirting!”

“But that’s what you want, right? Go and call your Johnny-boy!”

Sehun’s jaw dropped at what he was seeing. He placed his hands on his hips as he spoke. “What is your problem? Is there something wrong? Or did I do something to offend you?”

“No! I’m already letting you flirt with that bellboy! There’s nothing wrong!” Chanyeol started marching out of the room but Sehun immediately caught him by his arm.

“Nothing wrong but you’re being like this. Tell me. We have to work together, don’t go walking out just because you are jealous!”

Chanyeol looked at him incredulously with his mouth parted. “Me? Jealous? Are you crazy? Why would I be jealous?”

“I don’t know! You tell me!”

Chanyeol fell silent for a moment, breathing hard. He closed his eyes and touched his forehead. When he opened his his eyes again, it looked misty and apologetic. “I’m sorry. I’m just… I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I have never been like this. Must be the stress. I’m sorry.”

Sehun wanted to say something else that he also noticed but he let it go. He didn’t want the situation to be more complicated. He slowly let go of Chanyeol’s arm. “That’s okay. Are you all right now? Still mad?”

The beautiful man in front of him frowned. “No… I’m okay.” He took a deep breath. “Let’s just eat lunch. How about it?”

Sehun got the promised lobster. Though Chanyeol was still silent, he was now calm. He ate his free lunch with so much gusto. It wasn’t everyday that he get to eat not only free but also delicious food.

After lunch, they went to the beach just in front of the hotel. It was a white sand beach, with a lot of tourists swimming. The wind was blowing, just enough to make Sehun feel relaxed. He turned to Chanyeol who was taking pictures with the scenery and the people around them.

“Hey,” Sehun called and posed while lying down on his lounger. “Take pics of me.”

He thought that Chanyeol would decline but the latter just pointed his camera on him and started clicking. So he made more poses in different angles.

“Have you done modeling before?” Chanyeol questioned him, still continuing in taking pictures of him.

Sehun smiled widely and tilted his head to the side. “No but my mother said before that I would fit that job.”

Chanyeol put down his camera. “She was right though. Why didn’t you become one?”

“I guess I never thought of it that serious before. And I got busy with a lot of clients,” Then Sehun stood up with excitement. “Let me see! Let me see!”

Chanyeol let him check his pictures from his camera. He saw how beautiful the pictures turned out. “Wow! This is really good! You’re really great at this.”

“Thank you,” Chanyeol smiled at him genuinely, his dimples showing. “That’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me ever since we met.”

Sehun tried to control the violent thump in his heart and smirked at him. “Well, I gotta be nice once in a while.” He looked back to the screen of the camera, still checking the pictures. As he stared at one of his pictures where he was smiling so widely, his eyes caught a figure few meters behind him.

His heart skipped a beat nervously and his smile was slowly fading as he turned to Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, have you seen this?”

Chanyeol looked over and froze. His eyes glinted with fear and then gulped. “It’s happening again.”

In the picture was Minseok standing few meters away from them near a scuba diving shop, watching them with bloodshot eyes. It was clearer than Chanyeol’s past photos. Minseok was still wearing the same clothes he had yesterday, his burned face making him look scarier.

Sehun diverted his eyes to the place where Minseok stood in the picture but he was not there anymore. He scanned the whole beach and his skin felt clammy when he spotted Minseok standing near the hotel building then instantly vanished.

His lips pursed, something inside him felt exasperated. He bolted to run to that direction, more determined.

“Sehun?” Chanyeol called and tried to follow. “What is it? Is he there?”

Sehun did not answer but continued running, not minding the sand entering his shoes. He stopped in front of the hotel building. A wind blew to his left which he followed to look and spotted Minseok walking away, turning to the back part of the hotel. He chased him, even had to run because it was a bit far from where he stood.

He was panting when he reached the backside of the hotel building. There was no one around, just a few water tanks lined up facing an entrance of a greenish forest. He heard a loud thump of a door and he caught a sight of it on the other side. He didn’t think twice of entering it and he was welcomed to a dark hallway.

It was like an abandoned part of the hotel. No decorations and obviously haven’t been cleaned for a long time. It was weird to have a hallway like this from a five-star hotel. He walked carefully and started calling Minseok. His voice echoed. He didn’t get any response but he saw Minseok quickly entering a room.

“Is he… trying to show me something?” He asked himself then proceeded.

When he entered the room, Sehun scanned the whole surrounding. It looked like an abandoned dinner area with a large wooden table in the center of the room. It was wide, probably could fit a party. The room was filled with old paintings, the chairs were filled with cob webs and papers were scattered around the room and even in the table.

He was startled when the door suddenly banged close, he even tried to open it but it was locked which was weird because he could turn the knob. His heart pounded nervously, realizing he was trapped there. A wind next to his ear made his spine shiver that he had to glance to his right. He shrieked so loud when he came face to face with an angry Minseok, just almost an inch away from him.

“He lied to me!” Minseok’s soft voice sounded edgy as he yelled to Sehun. His crisped and burned hands firmly held Sehun’s shoulders. “I trusted him but he lied to me!”

Sehun tried his best to release himself from the strong hold while screaming but he couldn’t. He backed away but Minseok just took steps forward, following him. He could smell the burnt and horrible odor from the ghost. It was too bad it made his eyes water. “M-Minseok...”

Minseok’s eyes went sharper. “He lied to me!”

“I d-don’t understand. What do y-you mean? Who lied to you?”

An angry yell filled Sehun’s ears as he was pushed down to the floor. He saw Minseok walking away that he quickly sat up. “Minseok! Wait, please! Don’t go! Let me understand. Minseok!”

The ghost turned to look at him, still with his angry eyes. Sehun closed his eyes so tight and his heart thumped violently when he saw Minseok was going to attack him again but only a strong wind blew. Followed by a loud call from outside the door, “Sehun?”

When Sehun opened his eyes, he froze and it felt like his whole body shook from the inside. The abandoned room suddenly became clean, the old paintings and the dirty furniture were gone. The only thing that didn’t change was the scattered papers all over the place.

“Sehun! Are you there?” Chanyeol’s voice distracted him and he immediately ran to open the door.

Chanyeol attacked him with a hug. It was so tight, it surprised Sehun. Sehun saw the distressed look on Chanyeol’s face when he released him. “Are you okay? You were suddenly gone! I was so worried! What happened? Are you hurt?”

Sehun stared blankly at him for a moment, not knowing what to say but he managed to reply him. “I’m okay… I…”

His eyes went behind Chanyeol and his skin felt bad goosebumps. His eyes widened and his mouth parted in shock. This was the first time it happened to him. His heart felt like a little kid again.

Because outside that room was the large and grand lobby of the hotel. The lobby was so bright and was full of people, chatting and laughing to one another. The door where he entered from the backside of the hotel and the dark hallway was already gone.

~~

That dinnertime, Sehun couldn’t seem to concentrate to his environment. He stared at the food in front of him as tried to remember the things that happened to him back in that reception room.

It couldn’t be just his imagination, right? It felt too real to be just that. This also happened in Magic Fantasia Shop but he didn’t give much thought about it. It wasn’t too much intense than what happened earlier.

He knew that he met Minseok there. He was brought there for a purpose. But what was it? Why would Minseok bring him to that room and scare him?

_He lied to me, _Sehun remembered what Minseok said. _I trusted him but he lied to me._

What was he trying to tell him? Who lied to Minseok?

It didn’t also change the fact that he felt like…Minseok was mad at him. He was mad but he was trying to tell him something. Or maybe he was just trying to scare him? But why?

Chanyeol sat down on his chair across the table. Sehun stared at the beautiful man blankly.

What does Minseok need from Chanyeol? To scare him? Was he angry at Chanyeol that’s why he was making his life miserable? But why?

Something wasn’t right. Something was still missing. He closed his eyes tightly in frustration. He couldn’t even pinpoint the real reason why this was all happening. He didn’t know that it was this complicated before he took this job.

“One of the staffs said that the room was a private reception area. Their customers would rent the place for birthday parties, business events and even wedding receptions. Another staff said that the room was cleaned earlier, they didn’t know where those scattered papers came from. I paid them so that they wouldn’t touch anything and just keep it like that. Just like you said.”

Sehun nodded, “Thank you. I’ll come back there tomorrow to check it again.”

“I should come with you…How are you feeling?”

He took a deep breath. “I’m fine, I guess. A little bit shaken. I still couldn’t believe with what happened earlier. It’s like Minseok was playing with me.”

Chanyeol remained looking at him and Sehun’s heart tightened. “You don’t believe me?”

“Will it shock you when I say I do? That I believe you?”

Sehun’s eyebrow was raised and his head tilted a bit, “What changed your mind?”

The beautiful man in front of him shrugged. “I guess with all the things that happened today, my mind started to accept how authentic you were. Earlier, when I followed you to the hotel, I was shock when you vanished instantly, like I knew you were just in front of me then poof... I looked for you everywhere until some guests told me that they saw you entered that room. It just… Just came to me like how impossible that could be when you said that went through the back door.”

“I have never experienced this though. My mom told me before that some ghosts could play tricks in our eyes, but I never experienced it. That’s why… it scared me a lot.”

The next day in the afternoon, Sehun went back to the reception area with Chanyeol. The staff didn’t change anything just like how Chanyeol requested. The place looked impressive aside from the papers scattered everywhere.

“What should we do?” Chanyeol asked as he scanned the room, with his hands on his hips.

Sehun approached the long wooden table, checking the papers. “There must be something here that Minseok was trying to show.”

They started looking everywhere, even though they were not sure what they were looking for. Chanyeol checked the papers on the floor while Sehun has his attention in the long table.

Some of the papers were just scratch. Some of it were old hotel transactions. Some of it were bills. Sehun looked at every paper, making sure he wouldn’t miss a piece. He piled the papers that he already read when he noticed a crumpled paper lying underneath.

He straightened the paper against the table and saw what was written:

_ Marriage of Park Chanyeol and <strike> Byun Baekhyun </strike> <strike></strike>_

_ _

_ Venue: Beach Wedding _

_ Guest list _

“Chanyeol, look at this,” Sehun called and showed him the crumpled paper. He watched Chanyeol’s serious reaction carefully as he read it. “Do you know that?”

The beautiful man in front of him nodded as his jaw clenched. “This was the guest list that Baekhyun showed to me months ago. I still have the same copy of this at home.”

Bingo. “But why was Baekhyun’s name erased there?”

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol bit his lip inwardly as his eyebrow furrowed. “There must be a reason, right? And I’m pretty sure Baekhyun couldn’t have done this.”

Chanyeol was right. The way Baekhyun’s name was crashed out didn’t seem right. It was like they were trying to change something. Or they were trying to stop something.

Sehun stared at the crumpled guest list even when they were at the diner for their dinner. Chanyeol ordered for their food. Sehun remained silent, trying to think about the whole reason why Minseok was trying to show this.

Though, Sehun has one hypothesis.

“Chanyeol, you said that Minseok and Baekhyun were very close, right?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answered it with a curve on his tone. “They have been friends since they were young, as what Baekhyun told me before. They were inseparable. They went to the same school from grade school to college. Almost had the same hobbies and even worked together in the same company. I wasn’t just close with him because whenever Baekhyun and I meet, it was just us.”

Sehun nodded, his guess was becoming possible. He cleared this throat. “Have you ever thought that maybe… there’s something between Minseok and Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at his question. He blinked a few times before looking at the crumpled paper in front of them. “I have never thought of that.”

“That maybe the reason why he was stalking you was because he was mad at you? And this,” Sehun pointed the paper. “The way I see it, it was like he didn’t want Baekhyun to be with you.”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything but Sehun knew that he was thinking hard about it. He let him have that time and silence. He wanted Chanyeol to think about that possibility. For sure, it would be a big shocker for him too if he was in his place.

Their food came after how many minutes. They were about to eat when he heard a very familiar voice, “Sehun?”

Sehun turned and was so surprised to see Huang Zitao in flesh. His heart wasn’t ready for that unexpected meeting, it skipped so hard it almost drop to his ribcage. He glanced at the confused Chanyeol in front of him before faking a smile to his ex-boyfriend. “Tao, you’re here!”

Tao chuckled that Sehun knew from within that it was forced. “I’m here having a vacation…” A pretty woman came behind him that Tao acknowledged to him. “…with my wife Luna. How about you?”

Something inside Sehun felt like breaking as he noticed the huge bump on Luna’s stomach but he managed to remain his smile and nodded, trying to act civil with the situation. “Ah that’s great! I’m with… I’m with my boyfriend too. This is Chanyeol.” He looked at Chanyeol, raising an eyebrow. “Babe, this is Zitao… a friend of mine from college.”

A friend. Those words felt like a rock as he spoke them. It broke inside of him. He felt like sweating, wishing that Chanyeol would play along.

Thankfully, Chanyeol smiled and nodded at the married couple, his voice was very friendly “Hello! It’s nice to finally meet one of my babe’s college friends. We were so busy that we never get so much time for vacation and to hang out so…” Chanyeol shrugged and motioned to Luna’s bump. “How many months?”

Luna smiled proudly as she caressed it. “Six months already, it’s our second child.”

Sehun’s breathing hitched from what he heard. Suddenly, he didn’t know what to react. Of course, Zitao would have the perfect family. This was why he left him back then, because he couldn’t give what this woman can. His whole system seemed to stop working. He felt like tearing up.

“Wow! Congrats! That’s amazing!” Chanyeol beamed, then turned to Sehun and quickly realized the internal turmoil that he was having. “Babe, are you okay with the food or you want the lobster again?”

He breathed in, trying to control his fake smile. He looked at Chanyeol with a threat. “You know I’m on a diet, babe.”

Chanyeol laughed which almost confused Sehun because it sounded genuine. “Shut up with the diet thing, you’ll still look handsome in your wedding suit even when you eat a lot.”

Sehun’s eyes widened because of Chanyeol’s words. _What?_

“Wedding suit?” Luna asked with a large smile, interested. Beside her, Zitao stiffened. “You guys are getting married?”

“Yeah!” Chanyeol happily announced. “If you guys are still here, we’ll send invitations.”

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you guys!”

Sehun’s eyebrows furrowed at Chanyeol. He wondered where did he get those ideas from. For sure, Zitao and his wife would know that what they were saying was fake!

“I don’t see a ring though,” Zitao noticed and Sehun’s hands turned clammy.

Of course! There was no ring at all!

“Ah! We had it customized again because the diamonds in the ring looked small in Sehun’s finger. You know, I only want the best for my babe.” Chanyeol winked at Sehun.

He blushed profusely. He actually blushed for real. Somehow, his whole attention was now diverted to Chanyeol and it was really starting to calm his system down. He smiled at the beautiful man in front of him gratefully.

Luna cooed. “That’s so sweet. Anyways, are you guys going to the festival tomorrow evening? I heard that’s the highlight party of this town every year. There will be fireworks and all…”

“We’ll try to catch it if we’re not busy,” Sehun managed to say. “Chanyeol and I have… a lot of things to do.”

Maybe his words sounded differently because Sehun caught Zitao’s jaw clenched. He abruptly turned to his wife, “We should go. Chenle may be waiting for us in the playground.”

“Oh yes, of course,” Luna bid goodbye at them while Zitao just remained silent, leading his wife out of the restaurant.

When the married couple was out of their sight, the two of them started eating. Sehun was very thankful that Chanyeol didn’t ask him yet about what just happened or who were those people. He concentrated on his food the whole time, not giving Chanyeol the chance to open up a topic.

They remained silent even when Chanyeol paid the bill. The silence only broke up when they stepped outside the restaurant.

“You wanna go to a club?”

Sehun turned to Chanyeol with questioning eyes. They still have a case to solve. They still have a Minseok to find but what came out of his mouth was, “Do you?”

Chanyeol shrugged then stared at him straight to his eyes. “The night is still young and… it seems like you needed a drink.”

The whole club was filled with loud music and the people were either busy drinking or dancing. Chanyeol found them a table just in front of the bar and ordered them a bottle of Jack Daniel’s. Sehun never drank before so he let Chanyeol choose their drinks.

Sehun’s first taste of his shot shook him to the core. It felt bitter in his mouth but for some reason, he liked the taste. “Not bad.”

Chanyeol was in front of him, watching with a serious face. “That Zitao guy… that was your ex-boyfriend, right?”

He didn’t answer him and just took another shot. The brownish liquid burned his throat and his head suddenly felt heavy.

“Don’t go too fast, you’ll get drunk that easy,” Chanyeol warned. “You’re not gonna say anything?”

Sehun stared languidly at the beautiful man and gave him a short grin. “I’m just not the type of person who shares something so personal to a client.”

“But we’re not working right now, so basically I’m not a client.” Chanyeol took a quick shot and smiled at him, his dimples showing again.

His lips thinned as he pursed it and still shook his head.

“Still no?” Chanyeol pouted. “How about if I start first?”

Sehun just raised him an eyebrow.

Chanyeol squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. “I first met Baekhyun during my dad’s business event. Basically, his father and my father were business partners. When we first talk, it was so fun that we felt like we’ve known each other for a long time. I started to like him a year after all the parties and stuff. He was the successor of their family and he was trained since he was young. I knew he was going to be great at it. He was responsible and very intelligent. Ambitious too. He had big dreams and plans for the future.”

He poured a drink to his shot and quickly took it. He made a face before he continued talking. “Meanwhile, there’s me. My dream was so simple. I just wanted to become a photographer, take beautiful pictures everywhere I go. When I turned down the chance of becoming our company’s president, Baekhyun was so disappointed. You see, the advertising company that I was working for was owned by my family. Currently, by my sister and only one-fourth of the shares were owned by me. I was supposed to be the one handling the whole company but I turned it down. It’s not my thing. I don’t like it.”

Sighing, he leaned his elbows on the table. “I told you before that I trust Baekhyun’s choices, right? It’s because he makes the right choice always. He always do things right. There were even times that I felt like he could never go wrong. Baekhyun didn’t like my decision to turn down the company’s presidential position. He never liked that I just wanted to be a photographer. He got so mad at me. He said that if only I took that position everything would have worked so easily. We would never have a hard time for our future. We would never have to be so busy with work. We never have to save money or any shit like that.”

Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head. “This was why I asked him to marry me even though I wasn’t even ready. I feel like I have to prove to him that my choices could be correct too. I feel like I have to work so hard for his approval. That even though I’m just a simple dreamer, I could still give him the grandest wedding that he want.”

Sehun stared at the broken face of Park Chanyeol for a while. “But you love him, right?”

The beautiful man looked at him and with a sad smile, he answered, “I guess so since I’m marrying him.”

“He chose you,” Sehun said. “You said he always make the right choices. So he was right to choose you.”

Chanyeol shook his head and laughed. “Sometimes I feel like I’m the only bad choice he had.”

Sehun’s heart tightened because of Chanyeol’s words. Never he had thought that this beautiful man had this doubts about himself. Because for him, he knew that Chanyeol would be a right choice too.

He took a deep breath as he finally got the courage to talk about the ugly past that he had. “At least you were chosen. Me? For a moment, I thought I was but I was wrong.”

His hand played the small glass on the table. “I came from a broken family, where my dad decided to leave us because of our special abilities. He said that we were crazy and he couldn’t take us anymore. That was the first time I felt the pain of not being chosen.”

“I had two boyfriends but Zitao was the only serious one, we were together for two years. For the first time, I felt like someone could really love me despite this ability. He was never scared that I could see ghosts. He accepted me and made me feel complete. I have never been so happy, so euphoric. I was so in love with him and he told me that he felt the same. It felt like a very beautiful fairy-tale. Until finally, he had to go back to his country. He promised me that he will come back.”

“But he didn’t?” Chanyeol asked.

Sehun shook his head as his eyes started to water. “He didn’t. He broke up with me in a phone call. He told me that his family arranged him in a marriage and he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t … He couldn’t choose me.”

Tears fell from his eyes and his lips shivered. “I’m the person that couldn’t be chosen. I don’t know if there’s something wrong with me. I don’t know if I did something so bad for me to deserve that from him. For a long time, I had that insecurity. I’ve always thought that maybe he was so scared to fight for me or he just didn’t love me enough to choose me.”

Chanyeol looked at him, as if he was reading his soul. Then the tips of his lips rose and with tipsy eyes he said, “He’s a dumb asshole. I would choose you in a heartbeat.”

Sehun didn’t know why but he laughed. He laughed so hard with Chanyeol. He felt so light after the years of holding that hidden pain inside of him. He didn’t know why but he did. They drank more shots and talked about a lot of things. Talking with Chanyeol was actually enjoyable. He was a good listener and also shares his thoughts. It has been so long since he had that kind of conversation before.

Sehun knew he was almost wasted when his vision was starting to get blurry and he couldn’t control his mouth.

“Chanyeol, you’re so beautiful,” he smiled like a fool as he stared at Chanyeol. “The first time I met you, I already had a crush on you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes twinkled, his smile so wide. “Really?”

He laughed and nodded. “Yeah! Too bad you’re already taken, so I have to behave myself.”

“Really, huh? So if I ask you to dance with me right now, you’d say no?”

Sehun smirked. “Dancing sounds nice, though.”

Chanyeol pulled him to the dance floor and wrapped his hands on Sehun’s waist. So instinctively, Sehun placed his hands around Chanyeol’s neck. Together, they started moving with the beat of the music., dancing and laughing as they did. Chanyeol wasn’t a great dancer but he has moves that Sehun actually found sexy.

Sehun’s vision tunneled at Chanyeol’s beautiful face as Chanyeol did the same, his eyes burning with desire. It was like time stopped around them and all he could see was him. His heart skipped a beat when Chanyeol pulled him closer and his face leaned down to kiss him…on the lips.

He gasped inwardly when it happened. His whole body trembled with how powerful that feeling was.

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol muttered then plunged again for another kiss, this time deeper. Tasting more than just his lips. Tasting his whole mouth.

His whole inhibition was lost as Sehun kissed back. Like a fire burning throughout his body. It was becoming addicting. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t stop.

Sehun didn’t know how to explain how it all happened. He just remembered Chanyeol paying their bill while holding him to his chest, then suddenly he was opening their hotel room. He remembered how Chanyeol kissed him against the closed door and started undressing. And he didn’t notice that he was doing that too.

Chanyeol carried Sehun to the bedroom, while kissing him passionately not just in the lips. His kisses trailed down to his cheeks, to his jaw and to his neck. Slowly, he was placed into the bed and Chanyeol’s kisses went down to his nakedness.

Sehun gasped when Chanyeol started to suck all of him. His body arched and his eyes rolled back with how exhilarating it felt. He felt his whole being trembled when he released his first orgasm.

He caught a shadow by the door when Chanyeol mounted on top of him. It immediately vanished when he looked again. But he didn’t mind because when Chanyeol kissed him again, he was instantly lost. The warm feeling of Chanyeol’s naked body against his own was so delectable. One strong hand on his spread legs and another on Sehun’s neck. As Chanyeol thrusted into him, he almost couldn’t recognize his own voice. The pleasure was just too much.

Chanyeol started hammering him rapidly, Sehun couldn’t barely keep up. Something inside him was building up so fast and he had to hold on to Chanyeol, almost bruising him because he scratched his back.

They both exploded on the same time and his body shuddered. His energy was so drained. The last thing Sehun remembered was Chanyeol cuddling and kissing him before he fell into slumber.

When he woke up, he was already alone in the bed. His whole body was sore and his head was aching so bad. He blushed when he realized that he was naked underneath the sheet. He limped while putting on his clothes and walked to the door when he heard Chanyeol’s voice from the living room.

“Jongin, I know…” Chanyeol took a deep sigh. It seemed like he was talking in his phone. “Tell Baekhyun I’m still busy. I’ll talk to him when I get back.”

_Baekhyun._ Sehun’s face hardened when he was reminded about the guy. He was instantly slapped back to reality now. And his heart clenched so bad thinking about what they did last night.

Sehun chest heaved as he marched across the living room towards the main door. He needed to get out of that room.

Chanyeol dropped his call when he spotted him. “Sehun…”

Sehun paused just in front of the closed door, slowly he turned to Chanyeol. He was wearing a white shirt and black shorts. Sehun hated the fact that his heart skipped a beat for this beautiful man.

“Where are you going? I…prepared breakfast for us.” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly and pointed at the table. “Well, I mean I had some room service but I-”

He caught sight of the table and he noticed how it was pleasantly arranged. There was even a bouquet of flowers on it too. It looked so romantic that Sehun almost teared up. “Chanyeol, this is not necessary.”

Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrowed, as he took a step toward him. “Why? Is there something wrong?”

“This, Chanyeol!” Sehun spread his hands, gesturing the whole place. “Whatever this is! This is so wrong, Chanyeol. You have a boyfriend. No, a fiance for god’s sake! This is cheating! This is a mistake!”

Chanyeol stared at him, his eyes starting to redden and his jaw clenched so hard. “This is not a mistake.”

Sehun’s mouth parted after what Chanyeol said. He gawked at him unbelievably. “It’s a mistake! We were drunk! We didn’t know what we were doing! We just let our…” He stopped.

“Our what?”

He shook his head dismissively.

“Our what, Sehun?” Chanyeol pressed but Sehun didn’t answer, so he continued. “Our feelings? Is that what you’re saying? Yes, we let our feelings get ahead of us. It’s not wrong, Sehun! Just let me fix some things and-”

“What?” Sehun blurted out. “What do you mean by that? And what feelings are you talking-”

“I like you, Sehun!” There was a hint of fear in Chanyeol’s eyes but also determination. “Or maybe it was more than that but…”

“No!” he yelled, his eyes watering. Even though the words coming out from Chanyeol sounded so beautiful, it was still wrong. This couldn’t be happening. This was not what he wanted to happen. “You can’t just like me! We just met! And last night, we were just drunk that’s why it happened!”

“That’s not an excuse, Sehun! We wanted that to happen!”

Sehun shook his head once again, not wanting to take his words. Not wanting to admit that maybe Chanyeol was right. Tears started to fall from his eyes and his lips quivered. “No. No, this is not what I wanted. I don’t want to be the reason of your break up! I don’t want to be in the middle of this! I don’t deserve this!”

Chanyeol watched him silently for a while. His eyes were still red as if he was on the verge of crying. Then he took a deep breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry. You don’t deserve this.”

“Yes!”

“You deserve better.”

Sehun fell silent for how many seconds. Chanyeol really knew how to make him melt, even just a little bit. “Here’s what’s going to happen, after I finish this job we won’t be seeing each other anymore. We’re done. You’ll go back to Baekhyun and continue your plans. And I’ll live my life once again.”

Chanyeol didn’t accept his terms but he also didn’t reject it and for Sehun, that was enough.

“I’ll go out first, I need to breathe,” then he quickly turned and went out of the room.

Sehun was in the beach, sitting in a lounger. The morning wind was blowing and the sea was violently crashing to the shore. The weather was cloudy, the sun wasn’t on sight. There were only a few people swimming. Maybe because it seemed like it was going to rain, but it didn’t bother him much.

He was just there, staring into the space thinking about the things that Chanyeol said. Chanyeol said that he liked him or probably even more. It made his heart go wild and Chanyeol’s deep voice rang in his ear so much.

Sehun likes Chanyeol, he was so sure of that. He likes him to the point that even for a short time, he would do anything to make the guy happy. But that didn’t mean that he would want Chanyeol for himself knowing that the guy was in a relationship with someone else. He knew his place. He knew what was right.

He knew how it felt to be left behind. He knew the pain and insecurity it caused him all over the years. He didn’t want Baekhyun to feel all of that, especially when they were already engaged.

A stronger wind passed to his right that made him glance. Sehun stood abruptly and his mouth opened as he saw Minseok standing in front of him just meters away. His heart pounded nervously but he noticed something different from before.

Minseok’s eyes. They didn’t look angry for the very first time. They looked more puzzled. As if Minseok was questioning something about him. As if he was observing him. As if it was the first time he saw him.

Sehun saw him backing up so he took a step forward towards him. “Don’t go please. I have a lot of things to ask you about Chanyeol.”

MInseok glanced down to the sand then back at him. “His house… you will find it out there.”

He was surprised to hear his soft voice without any hint of indignation in it. “His house? Chanyeol’s house? Why not here? Why can’t you just tell me? Please, I need to finish this case as soon as possible,” his voice came out like a plea.

The ghost scowled, “If you go to his house, the answer will be easier to understand and easier to solve.”

Sehun blinked at the ghost, wondering if this was the same ghost he had met the day before yesterday. His eyes looked more gentle, more kind despite the charred face. When Minseok looked at him back in the eye, it was back to being intrigued. Sehun wondered what that look was for.

“M-Minseok…”

Minseok’s eyes instantly changed into angry once again then took a step forward towards him. His eyes reddened as tears were starting to form. “He lied to me! Tell him that he lied to me! He used me! He killed me!”

The cold wind suddenly became stronger around them. “I don’t understand,” Sehun was now the one puzzled. ‘Who lied to you? Who did this to you? Isn’t this just an accident?”

Minseok shook his head as he cried. Then he looked at Sehun straight in the eyes, pleading. “No… No, you’ll know understand it more when you get to his house. Go, you’ll find the answer there. He’ll be there. Please…. help me.”

~~

“No,” Chanyeol answered as they had their lunch. He munched his food in his while blankly staring at Sehun. “Why would I even bring you to my house? You rejected me.”

Sehun choked on his drink. When he was already okay, he said, “This is not about that, Chanyeol. This is work. Minseok said that I will find the answer once we’re there.”

Chanyeol continued eating and ignored him.

“Chanyeol!”

“I will let you come home with me in one condition,” Chanyeol put down his spoon and fork, his whole attention on Sehun. “You’ll go with me to the festival later.”

His eyebrows furrow in confusion. “What festival?”

Chanyeol glowered at him. “The festival! Your ex-boyfriend’s wife mentioned it last night, did you forget?”

Sehun pouted inwardly while thinking about it. His heart constricted. He didn’t know if it was a good idea but the way Chanyeol appeared, he wasn’t going to take a no. He took a deep sigh. “Fine. As long as you promise me that you’ll bring me to your house after this.” He blushed when he realized it sounded weird.

Chanyeol smirked mischievously. “It’s a date then.”

Sehun didn’t want it to be a date but as they entered the venue of the festival that night, he couldn’t resist to feel that it was indeed like that. He glanced at their intertwined hands, which he tried to let go earlier but Chanyeol didn’t want to. He even held it tighter after that.

The whole park was filled with people strolling around- family, friends and even lovers. There were a lot of booths around the place, with street foods and games. Sehun also spotted rides like a Ferris wheel, the Carousel, and a mini Roller-coaster. Chanyeol seemed to be more excited about it. He brought his camera with him, taking pictures around them.

Then Chanyeol pulled him to one of the booth that sells rice cakes. “I haven’t tasted this before!”

“You haven’t tasted this?” Sehun grimaced. He ordered two for the both of them. “You’re missing out a lot.”

“Well, Baekhyun wanted me to go on a healthy lifestyle so that includes no street food,” Chanyeol explained while watching their food being prepared like a little kid.

He nodded in understanding. The vendor started putting their food on a paper bowl. “That’s actually nice but it’s not bad to indulge yourself once in a while.”

Chanyeol giggled as he received his food. It was still smoking hot so he blew it softly before taking a bite. “Hmm! It’s delicious! A little spicy but delicious!”

Sehun watched him with that love-sick eyes that he didn’t knew he had, until Chanyeol turned to him and smirked.

“I look cute right?” Chanyeol winked at him.

He gave him a sneer then focused on his own food.

After eating, they strolled around the place. Chanyeol would sometimes pull him into one booth and play. Or sometimes, they would stop because Chanyeol wanted to take pictures. Once, they played that game where they had to shoot a toy gun into one of the displays. Sehun was surprised to see Chanyeol being good at it. He won a big pink stuffed bear for it that he immediately gave Sehun.

“Smile at the camera babe,” Chanyeol pointed the camera at him which Sehun quickly obliged.

It was weird walking around holding a big stuffed bear but it didn’t bother him. It was actually making his heart beat crazy. He tried his best to control it, not wanting to do something that he might regret the next day.

Since Sehun was holding that big stuffed bear, Chanyeol couldn’t hold his hand anymore. So what he did was wrap his arm around his shoulders. Sehun didn’t mind it, but he couldn’t help but look at hand on his shoulder, thinking how could something so wrong feels so right.

They passed by the moving Carousel. Chanyeol took pictures of the kids that were happily riding the horses. Most of the parents were watching just their kids, waving at them from the outside, taking pictures on their phones.

Then Sehun caught one boy riding silently and so behaved. He was holding so tight but there was a small achieving smile on his lips like it was his first time to ride that thing. Sehun saw the dried blood on his head and how it ruined the beautiful image. The boy turned to him then after a while smiled and waved at Sehun like he was his parent.

Sehun smiled and waved back while holding the stuffed bear.

“You saw a ghost earlier,” Chanyeol commented as they continued walking.

“Yeah, a boy riding the carousel,” He glanced at his date and raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, I forgot you’re scared of ghosts.”

“I’m not scared.”

He rolled his eyes at him sarcastically. “Yeah, sure.”

“I just… wondered,” Chanyeol continued. “How are you not scared of them?”

Sehun pouted. “When I was young, I was scared. But as time passed by, I realized they were all not that scary. Some of them are just… stories wishing that had a happy ending.”

Chanyeol stared at him so he gave his date a smirk. “But it’s okay to admit if you’re scared.”

“I said I’m not scared!”

Sehun laughed so hard.

Then after a while, Chanyeol asked him if he wanted to ride the Ferris wheel. Sehun didn’t even think twice to agree. They were lining up when they saw Zitao and Luna once again. The married couple was just walking around.

“Hello!” Luna greeted. She seemed happy seeing them. She pointed the huge Ferris wheel in front of them. “Are you gonna ride?”

Sehun didn’t know why but he couldn’t detect something inside him that was hurting. Maybe it was because Chanyeol’s hand on his shoulder tightened and it felt comforting. He smiled at them before asking, “Are you two going to ride?”

Luna shook her head and chuckled. “No, we’re just strolling around. It’s not safe for me to ride so…”

Sehun nodded, his eyes diverted to Zitao beside her who looked serious while watching them. He tried to contemplate his own feelings for a second but surprisingly, he didn’t feel any remorse at all. Not like the first time they saw them at the restaurant.

They had to say goodbye because the line was already moving but before Sehun could move, he spotted Minseok a few feet away from them. He was watching them intently. Sehun was so shock that he couldn’t move for a second.

“Babe,” Chanyeol called and pulled him close. “Let’s go.”

The two of them were both silent inside the ride. They had a magnificent view of the place as they continued to go up. The lights of the park matched the night sky. It was breathtaking, Sehun almost forgot about Minseok.

He realized a lot of things tonight. How much he had changed. How much he wanted to do things right even it was hard. How much he accepted that some things were just like that no matter how much he hated it before.

He was thankful he met Huang Zitao in this trip because he realized how much he had moved on.

Sehun couldn’t help but smile genuinely.

At least this trip helped him too.

“Do you still like Zitao?”

Sehun quickly diverted his eyes on Chanyeol beside him. Just when he had that realization, here was Chanyeol asking about that. “What?”

Chanyeol pouted. “I thought that maybe the reason why you didn’t like me was because you still have feelings for that asshole.”

Sehun’s heart broke with his words. His eyes started to tear up. “Chanyeol… the reason why I didn’t want us to happen is because you have Baekhyun already. You guys are getting married. You have plans for the future. I can’t ruin it just because of a one-night stand.”

“Sehun, I wasn’t lying when I said I like you. No, I love you. I could fight for this, Sehun. I’m not like your ex, I’m not scared to choose you,” Chanyeol’s determined eyes shined beautifully, the stars would be offended. “Let me choose you.”

Sehun bit his quivering lip as tears finally flowed to his cheeks. Those words… Those words sounded so beautiful, he probably wouldn’t forget it. “I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol closed his eyes for a second, a tear fell down on his eyes. Then he gasped deeply. “Then tonight… Just for tonight, Sehun,” Chanyeol leaned in and cupped his chin towards him. “Let me choose you tonight.”

Sehun just looked at him, wondering how can such a broken face could still look like an art.

When they kissed, Sehun’s restraint was fading slowly. Just for tonight, he let himself be happy without thinking about anything else. Just them. Just the two of them that night.

They cuddled in their bed back in the hotel room. They didn’t make love but they kissed a lot. Sehun found out that kissing Chanyeol was far better if he wasn’t drunk. Chanyeol planted his face on Sehun’s neck while his whole body was on top of him. Chanyeol was giving him butterfly kisses that made Sehun tremble.

“I love you,” Chanyeol murmured against him.

Sehun couldn’t help but say it back. “I love you too.”

Chanyeol gave him another deep kiss on the lips. He could clearly hear their hearts beating so fast almost on the same time.

Sehun wished he could stop the time. He didn’t want the night to end.

~~

The drive to Chanyeol’s house took almost three hours from the resort. They checked out after lunch so the weather was still sunny. The two of them were both silent in the car. Sehun couldn’t help but think that if he would get the answers they needed today, just like what Minseok said, this would be the last day that he would see Chanyeol.

Sehun was glad that Chanyeol was cooperative. When they woke up that morning, they were back to being civil again even though it was hard.

“Were almost near,” Chanyeol shared when Sehun woke up from a nap.

He looked out from the window and saw that it was almost getting dark. They were driving up on a hill with a curvy road surrounded by a lot of tall and greenish trees.

“Do you live far away from the city?”

The side of Chanyeol’s lip went upward. “Yeah, I guess. My parents gave me my house a gift back when I graduated so…”

Sehun couldn’t help but raised an eyebrow. _Rich kids…_

He looked at the road and blinked when a vision came to his head. A burning car just beside the curved road and medics trying to save someone from the inside. His face went cold when he realized. “This was where the accident happened, right?”

Chanyeol glanced at him, shocked. “H-How did you know that? I never told you that.”

Sehun shook his head. “I-I saw it in my head. I don’t know how to explain…”

When they arrived, a huge gate welcomed them. Chanyeol’s __house__ was just on top of that hill. Inside the gate was a big water fountain surrounded by plants. On the side, Sehun saw a small barn house.

“What’s the barn house for?”

Chanyeol parked his car just in front of the large main door. “I usually keep there my old stuff for photography. Things that I don’t need or use anymore.”

Sehun frowned when they went out of the car. Chanyeol’s __house__ wasn’t actually a house. “Do rich kids like you call villas as houses?”

“If it’s where you live then it’s a house, right?”

He rolled his eyes at the logic. Of course, only rich people would try to humble themselves in front of others. Then a grin came out of his mouth as he watched Chanyeol walking to the door.

The inside of Chanyeol’s house was dark but Chanyeol immediately switched on the lights. Sehun had too blink a lot of times because the bright light was blinding him.

The silence was eerie and it almost gave his skin some weird chills. He looked around the place, when he realized, “Do you live alone? Or like do you have maids?”

Chanyeol walked to the large living room. “I usually have two or three maids that lived here with me but I gave them a week off, because I went on a vacation. Don’t worry, I already told Jongin earlier I’m coming home tonight so he’ll come here to help us.”

“You don’t have photos on your walls,” he noticed while looking at the blank white wall. “For a photographer, that’s kinda weird.”

“I have them on my studio. And besides, I don’t know which photos to post there so…” Chanyeol shrugged then started to walk towards another door on his left. It seemed like it was a way to the kitchen. “Are you hungry? I’ll cook.”

“Wait,” Sehun called. “Do you have a photo of Baekhyun?”

“There’s one in the top left drawer of the dresser just beside the staircase,” Chanyeol answered then continued walking.

Sehun went to the dresser that Chanyeol mentioned. He opened the drawer and saw a small polaroid picture of Byun Baekhyun. The photo was just his face. Baekhyun was smiling so wide with a peace-sign on the side of his face. Sehun found him cute that he couldn’t help but smile at it.

He stared at the photo a little bit more then his smile slowly faded. There was something about Baekhyun… that seemed so familiar.

“Sehun,” a soft but deep voice called him from his left that he immediately looked.

His eyes widened at the ghost beside him. And before he could say anything, the charred and burned thin hand held his wrist so tightly. Sehun blinked and suddenly he was not in Chanyeol’s house anymore.

Panic came to his system when he found himself in a backseat of an uncontrolled car. Sehun screamed when the car shook from the left to the right so fast and then he heard a screeched from the wheels. He looked outside the car window, the road seemed curved and there a lot of tall trees around. He realized that the road was the same way to Chanyeol’s house.

His breathing hitched when he peeped at the front seat. There were two people in there, fighting, grabbing at each other’s hair and cursing.

Sehun immediately recognized Minseok from the passenger seat. Then his eyes slowly diverted on the driver’s seat, it was none other than…

Then the car bumped so strong on a tree, Sehun hit himself on the car window. Blood trickled on the side of his face. He tried to look when he noticed someone moving from the front seat. Then a loud explosion came, Sehun screamed so loud when he felt his skin burning.

Sehun blinked and he was suddenly standing in the middle of the road. He immediately saw the burning car. His heart pounded nervously as he tried his best to pull them out but he knew it was impossible. But he froze on his spot and his hands shivered when he saw the corpse on the passenger seat.

Another blink and Sehun was back on Chanyeol’s house. His eyes were red and watery as he looked at the ghost in front of him. “I’m sorry.”

The ghost slowly let go of his wrist with sad eyes.

Sehun finally understood why the ghost got mad at him the first time he met him. And every single time he kept calling him. It wasn't because the ghost didn't like Sehun. It was because he kept calling him with a wrong name.

The ghost instantly vanished and Sehun almost jumped in surprise when a voice entered the living room.

“Chanyeol!” 

A familiar face walked in front of him. Sehun stared at him. He didn’t even reach his nose, his eyes looked strong, but his face was almost as the same in the photo he was holding.

“Who are you?” the man asked with an eyebrow raised.

Sehun placed the photo on top of the dresser. His heart almost moved at how much science could do to a person. If he didn’t knew the truth, he would’ve been fooled. He smiled formally at the man who just arrived. “Hello, Minseok.”

“W-what kind of bullshit are you talking about? I’m Baekhyun!” Minseok stuttered, his eyes suddenly looked alarmed.

He looked at him straight in the eye. “Do you like Chanyeol that much that you could pretend to be someone else? Just because you look like him now doesn’t mean you’re also him. Plastic surgery couldn't change who you really are.”

Minseok was so surprised, his mouth opened but he was quick. Before Sehun could move, a strong punch went to his face and he blacked out.

~~

Sehun woke up in the smell of kerosene and fire. He coughed and his eyes widened when he realized where he was. He was lying on the ground of the small barn house beside Chanyeol’s house. The fire wasn’t that huge yet but it was starting to surround the whole place.

He quickly stood and he hissed when he felt his left cheek hurt. He immediately closed his nose and mouth with his palm, so smoke wouldn’t enter. He took his phone out when it vibrated. It was Chanyeol.

“Sehun? Where are you?”

Sehun coughed once again. “Barn house! I’m in the barn house!”

“What?” Panic was heard on Chanyeol’s voice then he heard him panting a bit, like he was running. “The barn house is burning! Jongin! Call a firetruck and an ambulance. Sehun’s inside!”

“What? Where’s Baekhyun? He’s supposed to be here!” Sehun heard an unfamiliar voice.

“Damn it! Let’s the stop the fire first!”

The smoke around him thickened. His eyes turned watery from it and the heat was starting to make him weak. He looked around thinking where he should stand but the smoke was seen everywhere he looked. His knees buckled and his throat constricted as he tried to tell Chanyeol the real thing that was happening.

“Chanyeol!” He shouted then coughed. “That’s not Baekhyun! That’s Minseok!”

“What?”

“Baekhyun… he was your dead stalker. He was the one…” Another cough and his knees gave up. He tried to support himself with one hand on the floor. That was his mistake because with his one hand on the phone and the other one on the floor, smoke entered his system. “The one…” _who_ _died__._

Sehun’s eyes and body gave up. His last memory was him lying on the floor of the barn house, waiting for the fire to burn him.

~~

Sehun woke up in the hospital, his head was aching a bit. He looked around the room and saw Chanyeol sitting just on a chair beside his bed. He slowly sat up.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

He looked at the beautiful man. Chanyeol’s face looked stressed and his eyes were red, it broke his heart. “I should be the one asking you that. How long was I asleep?”

“Just a night,” Chanyeol pursed his lips and his hands gripped Sehun’s. His tears flowed down to his face. “I’m sorry Sehun… for putting your life in danger. I wouldn’t forgive myself if I lost you because of this stupid case.”

His eyes soften as he looked at the love of his life. “Chanyeol, it’s not your fault, okay? You never wanted this to happen.”

“It was because of me that Baekhyun died,” Chanyeol choked, remorse was so obvious on his voice. “If you died too, I don’t know what I’m gonna do.”

Sehun stroked Chanyeol’s hair with his right hand. “But I’m fine now, Chanyeol. Anyway, where’s Minseok?”

Chanyeol sniffed before he answered. “He was found running away down the road last night. When he was brought to the police, he looked so crazy while telling his crimes.” He sighed. “He was the one who altered Baekhyun’s car so it would crash. He admitted that he did it on purpose because… he didn’t want Baekhyun to end up with me. He was too jealous of Baekhyun so he did what he did.”

“Minseok likes you.”

Chanyeol frowned. “I don’t feel being liked though. I never thought of Minseok that way. But I guess I never give too much attention on anything because I was always busy with work. Maybe that’s why… Baekhyun haunted me in my work. I just never thought that Minseok would do that to his best friend.”

"Love can really change a person, Chanyeol. May it be on the right or the wrong way."

The way Chanyeol bit his lip and shook his head looked so devastating. "At least everything's solved now."

Sehun nodded. Everything was starting to make sense. The wedding suit that Minseok made for himself and the guest list with Baekhyun’s name crashed out. “What are your plans now?”

“I guess I’ll have to arrange some things. I need to talk to Baekhyun’s family about what really happened. Thank you… for helping me.”

Sehun realized that there was also something that needed to be said. “Chanyeol, I’m sorry for everything that you’re going through now. I hope you’ll be okay. Our agreement still stands and this… will be the last day we’ll see each other.”

Suddenly the door opened and Sehun was surprised to see Momo entering the room. “Hi Sehun. Mr. Park called me.”

“Thank you,” Sehun smiled at Chanyeol.

“And also Mr. Park, there are police officers wanting to talk to you outside,” Momo added as she walked beside the other side of Sehun’s bed.

Chanyeol took a deep breath and looked at him, apologetic. “I’ll be back.”

Sehun only replied a little nod and when Chanyeol was out of the room, he turned to Momo. “Get me out of this place right now, Momo.”

Momo sighed so deeply. “Sure Sehun.”

~~

It has been a month since Sehun saw Chanyeol. He didn’t even try to contact him with what happened with Minseok’s case. He got his payment from Jongin who only asked him if he was okay. It was weird because he was never really close with the guy.

Sehun was watering his plants on the front yard when he heard a voice behind him.

“Thank you.”

He turned and saw Baekhyun. He looked happier now compared to the last time. It seemed that solving the case was his purpose of scaring them. He smiled at him. “You’re welcome. I’m glad I could help you.”

Baekhyun looked at him weirdly then smirked. Sehun blushed when he realized why. Of course, this was Chanyeol’s ex-boyfriend. What should he say to him?

“I’m sorry about… Chanyeol.” Sehun bit his lip.

Baekhyun chuckled. “I kept thinking about what he said to you in the club, he was right though. There’s nothing to be sorry about especially when you made him so happy. At first I was worried but watching the two of you together, I know he's going to be alright. I’m happy with whatever’s going on with you two.”

Sehun put down his sprinkler on the floor. “Well, he’s gone now. So there’s really nothing going on between us.”

Baekhyun smirked at him then a loud beep of car startled Sehun. He looked at it carefully, and he saw Chanyeol’s car parking just in front of his main door. When he looked back to Baekhyun, he was gone. 

When Chanyeol was standing in front of him, wearing a black shirt and blue jeans with a bouquet of flowers on his hand, Sehun thought he was just dreaming. “What are you doing here?”

Chanyeol pouted inwardly, his eyes accusing. “You left the hospital without telling me.”

Sehun’s heart was starting to beat fast. He blinked a lot of times just to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating. “You didn’t need my help anymore.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes on him before taking a few steps forward towards him. “Well yeah. I guess it’s kind of my fault too. I got so busy with some things. And also I finished some of my work so I could have my full time on my wedding preparations.”

“You’re still getting married?” His eyebrows furrowed and his hand fisted. Anger creeping into him. “What are you doing here then? Go and get married the hell I care!’

Chanyeol pouted. “How will I get married without my groom?”

Sehun blinked and his anger was instantly wiped out. His face reddened when he realized it. “You want to marry… me?”

“Don’t you remember? I’ll choose you in a heart beat, Sehun,” Chanyeol smiled at him so beautifully, his dimples showing. His eyes twinkling with so much love and happiness. Sehun finally let himself melt. “Will you marry me, hmm?”

The way his heart was going wild, he couldn't deny anymore. Sehun aggressively took the bouquet and hit him, still blushing. “Yes, you annoying beautiful man! I’ll marry you too.”

Sehun never knew that this would come. As he stared at Chanyeol, his hair styled up and wearing a pink tuxedo, his heart fell more deeper in love with him. The officiant smiled at them before saying, “You may now kiss.”

The raft squeaked as Chanyeol pulled him and kissed him to his lips. The whole crowd surrounding the lake cheered happily for them. When they broke their kiss, Chanyeol mischievously smiled at him before carrying him, bridal style. Sehun made a loud shriek before Chanyeol jumped on the lake.

They both swam but Chanyeol caught his waist, wrapping his arms around it. When they reached up for air, they kissed once again. Cheers and laughter were heard from their audience.

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispered huskily as they slowly swam to the edge of the lake.

The euphoria that Sehun was feeling was so unreachable. He laughed and kissed him quickly in the lips. “I love you too.”

Sehun once knew that his life would be a scary one. That he was the witch that people would be scared of and leave behind. He accepted that before even though it hurt. But when he met Chanyeol, he found himself on a new genre.

Now Sehun realized, that his life was not so much a ghost story after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
I hope you guys also find the courage to choose what you love, despite how hard it is. <3


End file.
